Kamen Rider: Armonsters
is the first Codename: Z Rider series of Kamen Rider series. The Kamen Rider: Armonsters is very lighter tone than darker tone though not used violences. Oddly enough, by the fifth episode, it has sexual and nudity mature, so it makes combining lighter tone and sexual mature recently. Plot The mysterious meteorite with the greenish slime over the thousand years ago since the dinosaurs into the ground and destroys creatures and plants. The mysterious human civilization attempting to destroy the Gudo Tree, the special tree that contains pure hearts of it's any wishes, but one human who eats the Gudo Fruit which is actually a god tree who greet the normal humans to the normal trees. A human named Agito who wishing to become a Hero of Life and goes to the present Earth where giving the Gudo seed to somewhere else. However, the ancient civilization has been released from the unknown source of dark power called Ragaku which is call the D Force. While one Ragaku minion disobey the leader named Rouki, the leader tried to attack him before he gone escaped. After Agito plants the Gudo seed while he visited Muzutami house, Rouki visits the Muzutami house too and looking the Gudo sproutling as Agito asked him about Ragaku tribes and his unknown human race. When the Ragaku attacked, Agito and Rouki tells that they won't give up which is the Gudo sproutling blooms, glows to transformed the fruit into the belt which is allows transforms Agito into Kamen Rider Kuraga but also transform Ragaku into armor forms and possessing him however to defeat the Ragaku army. Characters Ragaku Warriors and The D Force Allies *Dr. Muzutami *Komu Muzutami *Mick Guy Ragaku *The unamed Leader - A major antagonist and the leader of all Ragaku. **Ragaku Generals ***Rairai of the Golem ***Furei of the Firefly ***Kin of the Whale ***Byu of the Bee ***Zak-Ra of the Cobra *Ragakii - An Ragaku's apparent footsoldiers and larval Ragaku. *Ragakyu - An Ragaku's apparent footsoldiers and younger version of Ragakii. Arsenals Kuraga's *Kuraga Driver *MeteoBurnter (when transformed into Kuraga Earth) *Flame Slash Saber (when transformed into Kuraga Fire) *Aqua Bow (when transformed into Kuraga Splash) *Aerialgun (when transformed into Kuraga Wind) D2's *DProject Driver *D2 Gun *D2 Howler *D2 Drillbuster *D2 Radiosword Zorochi's *Zorochi Driver *Hebistinger (when transformed into Zorochi Shade) Episodes These episodes were used to chapters arc. *Prelude Arc (1-2) *Chapter 1 (3-14) *Chapter 2 (15-) #Kuraga #Kuraga, The Tigerbeetle Warrior #Chapter #The Fiery Style Demon #The Counterattack (Part One) #The Splashing Water Demon (Part Two) #The Deadly Poisonous #Trigger #The Kimono of the Wind #Power #Spirit #The Swarm #Rampage (Part One) #Tyrant (Part Two) #Poison Ragaku #Shadows #Zorochi #Attack #Justice #Combine #Reckless (Part One) #Risk (Part Two) #Trap #The Third One (The mysterious Rider first appeared and helping the unconscious Agito) #One Evil #Destroyer #Darkside #Jimpachi #D2's Upgrade #Zorochi's Colors #Eternally #Despair (Part One) #Hope (Part Two) #Questions #Brave #The Demons (Part One) #The Leader (Part Two) #Underworld #Escape #Zorochi's Ends #Medusa's Dies? #Wind of the Cyclous #Hidra's Burns #The Two Remaining Warriors #Death (Part One) #Final Episode: Life (Part Two) Specials and Movies *Kamen Rider Armonsters: THE Movie (continuation of 22 and 23) Triva *This the first and only series that has named to be Armonsters which is used Kamen Rider Kuraga's transformation sequence. *Unlike the original Kamen Rider canon, this season was combination of both live-action and anime. Category:Series